


Always Greener

by Monovoir



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monovoir/pseuds/Monovoir
Summary: On your sixteenth birthday, you die in an accident. Then, you wake up just fine in your bed on that same morning.You can join the official discord HERE: https://discord.gg/uTNGTEw





	1. Day 1, Take 1

“The day your life changes forever is the day you least expect it.” -Michael Jackson. Yeah! You are certain that Michael Jackson said this.

Today is your sixteenth birthday. School is over. You are walking home alone. You are ecstatic as you allow visions of the party your dad and brother have prepared for you pass through your mind. Mirages of cake, presents, and the bowling alley have pervaded your thoughts for hours. You missed 5 questions on your biology test because you absentmindedly described the taste of chocolate frosting. It’s so creamy and soft and- that’s beside the point. You try to focus on walking.

When you finally pull your head out of the clouds, you trip and fall. You hear a car horn, a sharp pain unlike anything you’ve ever felt before enters your back, and everything disappears.

You hear nothing. You see nothing. Laid out before you is an endless, incomprehensible abyss.

And then you wake up at home. The birds are singing, the sun is shining. It is your sixteenth birthday. But unlike the fifteen before it, something is missing.


	2. Day 1, Take 2

You decide to skip school today! You already went to school today, right? But first, you pack your backpack, get dressed, brush your teeth, and get ready to leave your room. Luckily, Dad seems to have already left with your brother. This bird’s gotta fly!

 

Time to hit up the arcade! It’s only a 10 minute walk from your house. A walk you are sure will be uneventful. 

You skip merrily down the sidewalk. You can’t wait to play the giant pac-man machine! That thing is so cool, you think! 

Your cheerful gait is halted by the sound of… two people yelling at each other. It’s coming from right around the corner. You peek around and try not to be seen. 

There’s a kid your age and an adult. The kid says something about how he’ll pay next week. The adult says that he said that last week. You don’t know what’s going on but, you know what you have to do.

You say hey to the kid and wrap your arms around his shoulder. You ask how he’s doing and give him a fist bump. He says he’s a’ight. You invite him to hang out with you today. He says sure.You take his hand and start walking to the arcade.

The adult asks where you think you’re going and grabs the both of you by the wrist. Your grasp on your new friend loosens as the aggressor lifts you by your arm. You wince as he tells you nobody’s going anywhere till he gets his money. He says little girls like you should be at school, not meddling in grown up affairs. You point out that he’s doing business with a kid your age. 

He throws you to the ground. The boy lands atop you with a thud. Your hands are scraped, your head is spinning, and you wish just a little bit that you’d gone to school today.

Since you’re both about to get roughed up, you ask the kid for his name. It’s Uriel. You tell him it sounds pretty baller as you brace yourself for the impact of the man’s foot against your stomach.

Before it comes, a voice in your head says something to you. That is to say, I say something to you. This go round ends immediately. Everything goes black and you awaken in your room. The birds are singing. The sun is shining. It is your sixteenth birthday. But unlike all fifteen before it, something is missing.


	3. Day 1, Take 3

Was any of that stuff you saw actually real? You wonder. You decide that you are going to skip school again. This time, with intent to call the cops and save Uriel. Maybe the two of you can be friends once life-threatening circumstances are out of the way. 

You repeat your initial plan. Your brother and dad leave. You pack a bag, get dressed, and head out the door. At that same corner, you poke your head around. You hear Uriel and that man saying the same things they said before. This time, you go for your phone and retreat behind building cover. You very quickly give 911 your location and then you wait.

When help arrives, you poke your head back around. What you see is horrifying. The man has Uriel by the neck. He’s been taken hostage! The police officers tell the man to release the child or they will shoot. The man tells the officers that if he dies, Uriel dies. It’s a stand-off. If he’s going to get out of this unscathed, Uriel needs a miracle. Uriel needs a hero. He needs you…

You don’t think about the consequences for you. You just spring into action. You retrieve a bag of marbles from your backpack. Taking a large one out, you ready your aim and… 

A direct hit! He’s thrown off guard just enough for his hostage to break away and the police to tackle him. You motion Uriel toward you and he makes a break for it. When he’s safe, you introduce yourself playfully as the girl who just saved his life. He returns the favor by telling you his name again. 

After the man is loaded into the car, an officer walks over to ask if you were the one who threw the rock. You answer honestly. He tells you what you did was impulsive, stupid, and reckless… and brave. You saved a life today. 

The officer gives Uriel the once over and asks for his parents’ phone number so that he can be contacted for testimony on the man. He says he doesn’t have parents and provides his own number instead.   
The officer releases the two of you. You’re free to spend your day how you like.

You invite Uriel to the arcade. Instead of answering, he asks you why? Why did you save him? 

You simply say because you had to.


End file.
